


Broken Toy

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Ericson's Boarding School (Walking Dead), F/F, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm just angsty idk, Lilly Being an Asshole (Walking Dead: A New Day), Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Other, Pain, Survivor Guilt, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: "Bright, pretty, good with other people. Always moving, tons of energy. Sounds like anyone we know?""Y'know, it... well, maybe this is weird to bring up, but it reminds me of Minnie..."
Relationships: Minerva & Lilly Caul (Walking Dead: Broken Toys), Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 3





	Broken Toy

Dead.

She's dead.

Sophie.

Dead.

Gone.

Just like that.

Easy.

Quick.

Painless.

Hopefully painless.

She won't turn.

Bullet.

Through her head.

Her eyes.

Empty.

White.

Lifeless.

Dead.

Not alive dead.

Dead dead.

Her body.

It fell forwards.

Into Minerva's arms.

She lowered her to the ground.

She knelt beside her.

She didn't see it coming.

Lilly.

She lowered the gun.

And smiled.

Smiled.

Minerva glared at her.

Tears streaming down her cheeks.

And Lilly just smiled.

"That's what happens when you don't listen and do as you're told"

Minerva choked on a sob.

"If you don't want to end up like that, I suggest you start behaving"

Lilly was smug.

So smug.

So happy.

So.

So.

So.

Calm.

She murdered someone.

A teenager.

A child.

A sister.

A friend.

A person.

And Lilly was calm.

Like it was normal.

Minerva held her sister's corpse close.

And she cried.

Cried like she hadn't done since she was sent away.

To Ericsons.

Ericsons.

They didn't care.

They didn't look for them.

None of them.

Not Louis.

Not Mitch.

Not Ruby.

Not Aasim.

Not even Violet.

They weren't her family anymore.

She didn't have anyone anymore.

Except Delta.

They were all that was left.

She couldn't run away.

They tried.

And now Sophie was a cooling corpse for the walkers to feast upon.

Minerva didn't have a choice.

No home.

No family.

No friends.

Nothing.

She stood up.

She looked at Sophie.

"I'm sorry"

Her voice broke.

She was broke.

She turned away.

And ran.

Ran after Lilly.

Ran after Delta.

Ran after her only option.

Ran after the only hope to stay alive.

And she ran after what would be the biggest mistake in her life.


End file.
